powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tessai
"The Clashing Brave, Kyoryu Gray!" , is also known as . He is the partner of Zyudenryu Bunpachy. Character History He is the and was the first Kyoryuger in existence, being active 1500 years ago in China. He was from a martial arts clan that mastered the , and has emerged into the present day as a Spirit to teach the Kyoryugers said technique and strengthen their bodies. His signature finishing move is the technique.http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/zyuden-sentai-kyoryuger-kyoryugrey-bunpachy-revealed.html He arrives to give an announcement to the Kyoryugers: his partner Bunpachy has awakened and has been waiting for so long to join them. But, he will only let them have Bunpachy on the condition that they become stronger through his trials. He uses the power of the Guardians to test the core 5 Kyoryugers (Utsusemimaru does not participate, for he was able to improve himself in battle before Tessai's arrival) and their specialities; Ovirappoo is used to test Ian's marksmanship, Igeranodon is used on Nobuharu to see if his sense of humor gets in the way of his super-strength, Archenolon is used on Souji to test his swordsmanship, and Gurumonite is used on Amy to see if she can concentrate on her kicks.) In the end, they all learn from the experience (Ian learns to shoot on instinct, Nobuharu learns to focus on the task instead of joking, Souji overcomes the gravity field and improves his form, and Amy uses the dizzyness to perform spinning kicks. Daigo had the hardest trial of all, with every effect the others had individually piled on him all at once. However, the result of the training was a huge disappointment for Tessai as only Daigo couldn't harm Debo Nagareboshi, even though he completed his trial with almost no effort. After the enemy flees, he regards the Kyoryuger with pride, explaining that his color grey has a meaning; the ashen color of grey is a perfect mixture of black and white (yin and yang), and that the Kyoryuger have now learned this lesson...save for Daigo. Burning in anger, he throws Daigo and aggressively tells the others to not help him after he uses a Ki attack on the Red Kyoryuger. Tessai then tells Torin to remove Daigo from being Kyoryu Red and chooses Utchy as the new leader. He states the reason why Daigo can't win is because he is already strong and doesn't have a weakness, which is important to have so people can become stronger. When Daigo asks how he is supposed to find his weakness, Tessai just replies that he doesn't know and he doesn't care. Tessai departs, leaving Daigo with his injuries. Daigo is hospitalized, but leaves even with his injuries. Tessai uses this chance to attack Daigo, telling Daigo to meet him in the Twilight Forest if he wants to redeem himself. Daigo accepts and goes to the forest. Tessai challenges Daigo using a multitude of illusions. Once Daigo and Tessai meet face to face, Tessai tells Daigo that he is not getting stronger because his fearlessness is holding him back. He makes a wager with Daigo; if he can even scratch his "notoriously hard head", then he will release Daigo from the illusions and let him resume his duty as a Kyoryuger. Tessai attacks Daigo with his "Furious Breakthrough", which knocks Daigo into the rivers. A fisherman convinces Daigo to fight by making Daigo realize how foolish his fearlessness truly is. Daigo and Tessai fight head on until it gets to the point where they use the same technique against each other, Daigo finally putting a small crack in Tessai's helmet. As per their agreement, Tessai releases Daigo. When Kyoryuzin fights Debo Nagareboshi, the fisherman appears and reveals himself to be Tessai (sporting a bandage where Daigo's attack hit), and transforms into Kyoryu Gray. He then entrusts the team with Bunpachy, allowing them to form Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu. After Kyoryuzin defeats Nagareboshi, Tessai returns to China, where Ramirez was waiting for him. The two discuss the final two members of the Ten Great ZyuDenRyu; Plezuon and Bragigas. Tessai says while Plezuon will be returning very soon, Bragigas will be a challenge, and offers to help in the search. With that, the two depart to find the final Zyudenryu. Kyoryu Gray Arsenal *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #8 - Bunpachy': Main battery-like device that is the source of Tessai's powers and possibly his life. *'Iron-Shattering Fist' Mecha *Zyudenryu #8: Zyudenryu Bunpachy Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Gray. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tessai is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver in GoGo Sentai Boukenger and in and . As Kyoryu Gray, his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos, Kyoryuzin and previously Bouken Silver. Notes *He is the first Gray Ranger and the first Pachycephalosaurus-themed Ranger *He is the first character in Kyoryuger to be played by a past Sentai actor to be an actual ranger, as opposed to being a civilian-supporting character. *He was the first bald Sentai Ranger, but it is later shown that what he was wearing was a skull cap. *He is the first non-Sixth Ranger to debut in his series' respective 17th episode. *In a reverse of Ramirez, who appeared in the flesh first and then transformed into Kyoryu Cyan, Tessai is first seen as Kyoryu Gray then detransforms into his Spirit form. **Because of that, he spends more time in-costume when he first appears. *Tessai shares a lot of qualities and similarities with the Marvel super hero, Iron Fist. *Having originally lived in 6th century China, Tessai is the first Kyoryuger recruited by Torin (despite the fact his Zyudenryu is number 8) and by far the oldest Kyoryuger, being around a thousand years older than the second oldest, Ramirez. Despite being older, Torin only became a Kyoryuger in modern times. Appearances *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' **Episode 17: Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray (Voice only as Kyoryu Gray) **Episode 18: Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!!'' (Voice only as Kyoryu Gray) **Episode 29: Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances **Episode 34: Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas Appears! (Voice only as Kyoryu Gray) **Episode 35: Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin! (Voice only as Kyoryu Gray) **Episode 36: Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle (Voice only as Kyoryu Gray) **Episode 38: Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima **Episode 39: Brave 39: Construction! The Kyoryu Power of Ten! **Episode 41: Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth’s World War (Voice only as Kyoryu Gray) **Episode 42: Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice (Voice only as Kyoryu Gray) **Episeod 47: Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave References Category:Sentai Gray Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Spirit Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Rangers without successors